


Вина?

by tau_kita77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 13:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tau_kita77/pseuds/tau_kita77
Summary: Кстати о вине…





	Вина?

Гокудера нащупал в плетеной корзинке бутылку, с сожалением цокнул — последняя, а время детское. Привычно выдернул пробку, добавил вина в бокалы. 

— Хорошее, — довольно выдохнул Хибари, глотнув.

Он был непривычно расслаблен, даже черты лица смягчились. Сидел, откинув голову на спинку кресла, улыбался своим мыслям; рубашка расстегнута на пару пуговиц, галстук, снятый за ненадобностью, лежал на подлокотнике. Гокудера поймал себя на том, что в открытую этим зрелищем любуется, впрочем, почему нет? Чего Хибари не знает, то его беспокоить не может.

— Как думаешь, Винченцо встречал бы нас так, — Гокудера неопределенно махнул рукой, подразумевая все: номера в гостинице, стол, вино, — если бы знал, что у тебя тут ловля на живца?

Хибари рассмеялся, забавно сморщив нос.

— Тебя волнует его жизнь?  
— Меня волнует, чтобы ты не загрыз до смерти кого-нибудь незапланированного, — буркнул Гокудера, и Хибари снова рассмеялся.

Вино и правда было хорошее: легкое, сладкое, молодое. Совсем не крепкое, сок почти, как Хибари умудрился им так напиться? Впрочем, они с Ямамото как-то набрались таким же «соком», но это когда было... В битву представителей, им тогда хорошо если шестнадцать исполнилось. Одно воспоминание потянуло за собой другое. Гокудера замялся. Выбил из пачки сигарету, щелкнул зажигалкой и все же рискнул:

— Слушай, всегда было интересно. Когда эта... — он изобразил ладонями полусферы у груди, — Адельхейд махала у тебя под носом ногами в чулках... У тебя вставал?  
— Третья бутылка. — Хибари плавно качнул в пальцах бокал. — Время глупых вопросов? 

Гокудера пожал плечами — ладно, не отвечай, не то чтобы я вообще верил, что ты ответишь. Но Хибари, помолчав, неожиданно выдал:

— Нет.

И совсем уже неожиданно продолжил:

— Вот если бы ногами в чулках махал ты... Встречный вопрос.

Гокудера только глаза закатил: некоторым противопоказано пить, тупеют на глазах.

— Какой вопрос? Ношу ли я чулки?  
— Нет. Трусы.

Гокудера подавился дымом и закашлялся. 

— У тебя джинсы всегда сползали. Сильно. Как будто под ними ничего нет.

Потушив сигарету, Гокудера отхлебнул из бокала, уже не замечая вкуса, зарылся свободной рукой в волосы. 

— Так, стоп, стоп, подожди. То есть ты смотрел на мою задницу? 

Хибари ждал ответа — и улыбался.  
Гокудера отставил бокал, плавно поднялся. Медленно подошел к Хибари, уперся коленом между его разведенных ног. Ждал удара, может, смеха или гримасы отвращения. И — ни-че-го.

— Блядь, ты серьезно что ли? — Хибари положил руку на ягодицу, и Гокудера облизнул пересохшие губы. Еще можно было оттолкнуть руку, отойти. И это было бы правильно. Вот только Гокудера никогда не был мастером правильных поступков. — Ну ладно тогда. Ответ… Скажем так — не всегда. Сейчас есть.

И, глядя, как зрачки почти прикрывают серую радужку, добавил:

— Хочешь это исправить?

Кровать в номере была большая. Утром Гокудера не придал этому значения, а сейчас при взгляде на нее по спине прошел сладкий озноб, и он непроизвольно повел лопатками. Пошуровал в сумке, небрежно брошенной в мягком кресле у окна, довольно усмехнулся — иногда полезно носиться с места на место, не успевая разобрать вещи. В самом низу, под спортивным костюмом, нашлись презервативы, забытые там еще с лета. Он довольно крутнул в пальцах шелестящую ленту, бросил ее на кровать. Потянул рубашку через голову, в пару движений расстегнул ремень, аккуратно положил его поверх сумки. Остальные вещи небрежно полетели на пол. 

Хибари подошел неслышно. На грудь легли его ладони, прошлись сверху вниз, задевая соски.

Гокудера повернулся в кольце рук, впился в приоткрытые губы, впитывая терпкий виноградный вкус. Ощутил мягкий кончик языка своим — и поплыл уже окончательно. Подался еще ближе, прижимаясь всем телом. Ладони Хибари напряглись, скользнули по спине, вдавливая, и замерли на ягодицах, сжав их на несколько упоительных секунд.  
Гокудера с сожалением отстранился.

— На тебе все еще слишком много одежды. Если у тебя в планах нет стриптиза, то убери ее. — Отступил к кровати, добавил шепотом: — Как можно скорее.

Вытянувшись на кровати, он ухватился за изголовье и поерзал по покрывалу задницей, запоздало сообразив, что его стоило убрать — скользкое. Матрас скрипнул, прогибаясь, зашелестела упаковка презерватива. Гокудера из-под полуприкрытых век увидел, как Хибари натянул презерватив на два пальца, послушно раздвинул ноги. И ахнул от неожиданности, когда Хибари успокаивающе погладил под коленом.

Пальцы, затянутые в смазанный латекс, толкнулись внутрь. Мягко прошлись по стенкам, ласка на грани щекотки. Гокудера потянулся им навстречу, но тут же получил легкий предупреждающий шлепок. 

Хибари растягивал его медленно, то поглаживая, то слегка надавливая. Иногда останавливался ненадолго, потирался влажным виском о внутреннюю сторону бедра. Кожа горела, спина вспотела и липла к чертовому покрывалу. Непривычно долгая прелюдия — обычно Гокудеру без особых ласк втрахивали в кровать. Ну или он втрахивал; Гокудера любил жесткий секс в любом его виде. Но от этой неторопливой подготовки завелся так, что, если дотронулся бы до члена, точно кончил бы. С головки сорвалась капля, шлепнулась на живот. Не выдержав, он отнял руку от изголовья, но Хибари ее перехватил.   
Возмущенно зашипев, Гокудера открыл глаза — и натолкнулся на восхищенный взгляд. 

Он никогда не видел, чтобы Хибари так на кого-то смотрел. К черту, да на самого Гокудеру никогда так не смотрели. 

Растерянно хватая ртом воздух, Гокудера вырвал руку. Он смутился. Смутился впервые за много-много лет, до мучительно краснеющих щек и желания сбежать. Дернулся, стягивая себя с пальцев, перекатился на живот. Прогнулся в пояснице, уткнулся лицом в подушку и процедил сквозь зубы:

— Пошел ты на хуй.  
— Завтра, — отреагировал Хибари. Гокудера прыснул, расслабляясь. И тут же застонал, когда Хибари наконец в него вошел. Толкнулся навстречу, задавая свой ритм, вцепился зубами в подушку, стараясь сдержаться, но едва Хибари обхватил его член, сорвался на крик:

— Еще, блядь, да, да, бля-я-адь.

Он кончил, едва удерживаясь на дрожащих ногах, которые норовили разъехаться. Потянулся, выгибаясь в пояснице, схватился за спинку кровати. Хибари вскрикнул и навалился сверху, обдав затылок горячим дыханием. Потом прислонился щекой и расслабился, словно собрался вот так заснуть. Гокудера недовольно дернулся, и он наконец отстранился, сбросил презерватив на пол, связав узлом. Завалился рядом, все еще пытаясь выровнять дыхание. 

— И все же я бы посмотрел на тебя в чулках.  
— Только в обмен на стриптиз.

Хибари пробормотал что-то неразборчивое и отключился.

Гокудера осторожно ткнулся губами в краешек рта и вытянулся рядом, пытаясь согнать глупую улыбку — совершенно безуспешно.

Когда он проснулся, Хибари еще спал. Наскоро умывшись, Гокудера оделся, стараясь не шуметь — пусть досыпает, Винченцо надо будет сопровождать только в обед, а у него самого еще есть кое-какие дела.

Когда вернулся, Хибари в номере уже не было, видимо, ушел к себе. Оно и к лучшему, решил Гокудера, учитывая — он задумчиво посмотрел в пакет с аккуратно упакованными чулками — учитывая вот это вот все.

Обидно, что напился вчера Хибари, а глаза опухли у Гокудеры, ну что за засада. Хорошо хоть погода сегодня была к нему благосклонна, ноябрьское солнце шпарило так, что темные очки смотрелись уместно.

— С тебя стриптиз, — едва выйдя на порог, Гокудера прикурил и с наслаждением затянулся.

Хибари невозмутимо надел темные очки, прижал их пальцем к переносице.

— Хорошо, что вино закончилось.  
— А вот и наша приманка. Кстати о вине...

Гокудера махнул приветственно, легко сбежал по ступенькам к припарковавшейся машине.

— Вы прекрасны, парни, просто прекрасны, — затараторил Винченцо, когда Гокудера склонился к открывшемуся заднему окну. — Этот псих пропал, не высовывается. Боится, бои-ится вас. Да что там, мои парни, и то вас боятся. Да я и сам... Как устроились?  
— Все отлично, дон Винченцо. Вино, что вчера было, ваше?  
— Да-да. Прекрасное, верно? — Винчецо причмокнул толстыми губами. — Если этого придурка от меня отвадите — я вам весь виноградник подарю.  
— Не стоит, — рассмеялся Гокудера. — Но еще выпьем с удовольствием.  
— Пришлю сегодня, — радостно закивал Винченцо.

— Ну вот и решили проблему с вином, — сказал Гокудера, остановившись возле Хибари. — Кстати, с тебя все же стриптиз — чулки на мне. А вот трусов нет, они с этими кружевами не сочетались.

И, обойдя застывшего как истукан Хибари, двинулся к машине.  
Неделя обещала быть интересной.


End file.
